


Company

by Jemtoka



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Mentor Aqua, Realm of Darkness (Kingdom Hearts), Student Repliku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemtoka/pseuds/Jemtoka
Summary: Aqua and Riku Replica are both lost souls in the Realm of Darkness. They come across each other, but Riku Replica doesn't have a form. But honestly? Aqua's just happy to have some company.
Relationships: Aqua & Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Company

“Phew. That’s the last one. I think we deserve a break,” the master says as she unsummoned Master Defender with a flash, turning her attention to the ball of light following her. “Don’t you?” She asked it.

Sometimes Aqua swore she could hear a voice coming from the glowing pink heart as it floated up and down, replicating a nod of agreement. She could imagine it being more concerned for her well-being since she was the one who just razed down a field of heartless on this narrow road.

“That’s what I thought,” she said lightly as she sat on the ground without hesitation. The heart floated closer to her as if inspecting for any injuries.

“I’m fine, thanks.” She waved it off as she took out a snack. Things were strange in the Realm of Darkness. Aqua didn’t age, she wasn’t ever hungry, and she rarely slept.

Even though it had been over ten years.

Mickey and that boy, Riku, left long ago. But Aqua still found it hard to swallow that it had really been ten years.

Would it be another ten years before someone found her?

“Oh?”

The heart seemed to be sensing some issues and landed on her shoulder to distract her.

Aqua smiled as she reassured the heart that she was fine once more, offering a bite of ice cream to it even though she knew it couldn’t take a bite. She could imagine the heart was raising its brow at her with the exact same thought, and she let out a huff of amusement.

Right. She had to get out of here. For Ven, Terra, and this heart she found.

“You know, I still don’t know your name.” She started conversationally. “Normally, people introduce themselves by now.”

It hovered incredulously.

“You’re right. Normal’s overrated,” she agreed. “But I haven’t told you my name yet, either have I?”

The heart came a bit closer, like it was ready to hear a secret.

“Buuut...” she stretched her arms forward as if she really had to think about it. “Is it fair to know my name when I don’t know yours?”

The heart went still, not the reaction she was expecting, causing Aqua to believe she took the joke too far. “I’m sorry, I guess that’s not very fair, is it? My name is Aqua.” She introduced herself with a small head bow to apologize.

The heart tilted forward, bowing back, it seemed.

They rested in silence for a bit longer as Aqua finished her ice cream, throwing the stick into the darkness without care.

“Let’s continue, shall we?” She summoned Master Defenders back out.

* * *

He didn’t know why she couldn’t see or hear him. He couldn’t summon his keyblade either for some reason. He would’ve been more than happy to help clear out some of the rubble as they journeyed together.

They had passed an area with mirrors recently, and suddenly it clicked to him as he stared into his reflection.

He was just a heart.

An artificial heart.

He couldn’t disappear like a real person.

The replica body was destroyed during his fight with Riku.

So this was all that was left, huh?

He looked down to his palms and saw that they were translucent upon closer inspection. Just an illusion to himself, what he wanted to see... 

“Are you coming?” The blue hair lady said.

“Coming,” he said, though he knew she couldn’t hear or see him.

The heartless tried to attack them both, but he couldn’t fight back as he was. The lady protected him without worry or cause as if this was her duty. And he could honestly say he was impressed with her skills. And a keyblade? He felt like he should know who she was, but nothing was coming to him. His memories only became more and more scrambled during his time in Castle Oblivion. He didn’t know what was real or not.

While she fought, he did his best to stick close to the keyblade wielder. Her barrier spell was cast masterfully every time he thought he was about to be struck, the heartless always aiming for him. Being based on Riku’s heart, his own light was strong enough to attract the monsters.

The battle was short-lived, as they all were. The lady was very talented and adept with magic. He studied her closely to implement this in his own fighting. If he ever got his form back, that was.

“Phew. That was the last one,” she turned to smile at him as her keyblade disappeared from her grip. “I think we deserve a break. Don’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my brain for a while now and I'm finally getting it out into the world. THEY WERE BOTH IN ROD AT THE SAME TIME, THEY HAD TO OF RUN INTO EACH OTHER


End file.
